Falling From Tatarus
by Olympus Architect
Summary: A little story about Percy's and Annabeth's adventures in Tartarus. It probably won't be very accurate.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi fans! This is my very first fanfic. I am a huge Rick Riordan Books fan so I uploaded this fanfic I made. WARNING: This contains many spoilers and the author's note does too. So stop reading here on out if you haven't read the whole up-to-date series of Heroes of Olympus. So I finished the Mark of Athena a while ago and now I'm just dying to hear about Percy and Annabeth's adventures in Tartarus so I wrote a whole fiction about it! Please review!**

ANNABETH

"Percy? Percy where are you?" Annabeth yelled into the never ending blackness as she freefell down Tartarus. Percy had released her hand as they slipped into the dark abyss.

"I'm here above you." Hearing Percy's voice was all the comfort Annabeth needed. A warm hand slipped into Annabeth's reassuring her. "You think we're ever going to land?"

"I don't know. There have only been rumors of what have been down here. But I'm pretty sure to find the Doors of Death we need to land." Annabeth smirked. Despite the situation they were in Percy's ignorance was very amusing. Percy suddenly released her hand and grabbed her waist.

"Finally my girlfriend doesn't know something." He said. Annabeth could see only blackness but she could still tell he was smirking.

Annabeth kissed him but she couldn't take comfort to it. Their pressed lips quivered in fear of what would be waiting. When they released all Annabeth could do to keep from sobbing was press her head into his soft and scorched shirt. It reminded her of the time before they went into the Labyrinth. She was researching and Percy came in and gave her a hug.

Suddenly they hit something very hard and Annabeth blacked out.

**Review! No profanity (cursing) please! I don't want my innocent brain messed up because of some mean thoughtless people. Oh and sorry it is so short. I will write the next chapter really soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

Percy's fall wasn't as bad as Annabeth's considering he landed on her. Percy had tried his hardest to bring Annabeth back to consciousness (including kissing her) but nothing worked so Percy gave up. Annabeth was lying on the floor and Percy had himself propped up on the wall. He scanned the surroundings in the dim light of his sword but all he could see was a dark and damp hallway.

After about 5 hours Annabeth woke up with a gasp. She quickly stood up as alert as ever but Percy could see how pale she was.

"Annabeth, sit down! You'll just torture yourself if you do that again!" Percy scolded her as he pushed back down to the ground. She was too weak even to argue. He fed her some nectar and ambrosia; he was relieved to see her color returning. Soon she had enough energy to stand and talk at the same time.

"Percy what are you doing just lounging around here?! We have to keep moving or we'll never make it to the Doors of Death!" she said angrily. There was no 'Thanks for nursing me back to health Percy,' no 'I love you, Percy. You're the best boyfriend ever!' Granted he never heard that last one but it would be nice to hear it.

Percy sighed, "I'm glad to see you too, Annabeth." He grumbled. Annabeth's face softened.

She took Percy's face in her hands and said "I'm sorry. Thanks for helping me out." Percy grinned and kissed her.

"You're right. We need to get going. We don't have much time." Percy said reluctantly. He was too used to saying Annabeth was right. She grinned and started walking down the long corridor. Percy grabbed his sword and ran up ahead because he was the one with the glowing weapon. He could practically feel Annabeth scowling at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! Thanks to all who followed and reviewed! My midterms are coming up so I'm going to post as much as I can before I have to study so hard my brain falls out of my ear. I keep forgetting about writing a disclaimer! I tell myself before I write some, 'You have to write a disclaimer!' then I end up never writing one! So … DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO. Glad I got that out of my system. You have to review people! I don't know what the public (y'all) thinks about my work! That's where you come in! So blah blah blah no profanity blah blah innocent brain and all that good stuff!**

Annabeth

The dark hall Percy and Annabeth were walking through was slippery and seemed to go on forever. After what seemed like 10 days they reached a door. Annabeth could hear screaming and horrible laughing. She shuddered. Suddenly she had a horrible headache. After her fall, she started getting woozy. Percy looked at her worried. She smiled to herself. Percy was the sweetest boy in the world but sometimes he has to trust her.

They stopped at the door. Annabeth couldn't help noticing how the door was engraved with elaborate drawings of torture. She was impressed but, like with Arachne's tapestries, they terrified her. She reached for her dagger but she came out empty handed. Annabeth remembered that she dropped it down here and she was never going to find it. She groaned. Percy was oblivious to her groaning. He stared at the top of the door where some words were engraved. They were in small print and Annabeth was too far to see it but Percy seemed to see it just fine. He furrowed his brow.

"Annabeth, why does the door say 'Prepare to die young demigods.'?" He said. Annabeth was starting to see the words. They were written in Latin and Percy understood them perfectly.

"We have to go in no matter what a stupid door says." Annabeth sighed. **(A/N: Stupid doesn't count as profanity)** "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." With that, Percy pushed the door open.

**Sorry it's so short but I'm going to post the next chapter in like 10 minutes so just wait for it. I'm trying to leave you guys at rickhangers because that makes the story really interesting. I'll be up with a new chapter in a few!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! I'm back! I'm not going to put up an author's note cuz I had a really long one last time. Well same old same old. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO! I remembered! Now **_**you**_** have to remember to review!**

Percy

As soon as they stepped into the horrible world called Tartarus, Percy wanted to run home to his mom. Lava was pouring out of a billion holes in the ceiling, bloodthirsty monsters lurked around with forlorn faces. Percy now felt sorry for the monsters he had sent to this awful place. Some of them were howling in pain as if an outside force was sticking a flaming torch into their eyes. Annabeth sucked in her breath. Immediately Percy felt how high his body temperature was rising. He was starting to get angry. All the pain he brought to the monsters he killed was shot into him.

"Percy! What are you doing!?" Annabeth said. Her voice brought Percy back to being sane. His sword was in his hand and by his footing he could tell he was heading straight for Annabeth. All the monsters here hate demigods and Percy felt that hate. He put away his sword.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. This place it's…" he trailed off. She slipped her hand into his.

"We have to stick together." She said softly. She looked away from him and focused her gaze on the path ahead of them. "Let's go."

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

Tartarus was scary. She felt like crying like a little girl. Percy and Annabeth treaded quietly on the hot floor. The floor was melting in places because of the lava coming from the ceiling. Underneath was more lava! Weee!

All the monsters she encountered in her lifetime were lurking somewhere here waiting to get revenge. The thought scared her to death. Percy and Annabeth kept getting lost. IT wasn't like they ould ask someone for directions.

"_Hi monster I killed 5 years ago! You're still down here? Anyway, can you help us find the Doors of Death?"_ Splat!

Someone friendly has to be down here! They kept walking straight so if they needed to go back they'd know the way but they lost track as soon as they took the first step. The Labyrinth was easier to decipher! Annabeth spotted a Cyclops that looked very familiar. A rush of memories flooded through her. This Cyclops was the one who had lured Thalia, Annabeth and, gulp, Luke into his cave. The Cyclops Annabeth kicked when she was merely 7.

"Are you still with me?" Percy asked. There he was being concerned again. Annabeth waved him off.

After walking another 500 miles, they spotted a weird help desk type thing. They walked straight up to it thinking it could help them out. The thing that was there was turned around.

"Hello? I was wondering if you could help us." Annabeth said. She wasn't going to wait until this thing turns around.

"My, Annabeth! Look how beautiful you've grown." Said a voice with an accent Annabeth could place easily. The thing at the help desk was…

**HI people! I'm having a hard time of thinking what monster this thing should be. It should be something that Annabeth sent to Tartarus and it should be something Annabeth hasn't encountered in a while. If Percy was there when Annabeth destroyed it, all the better! Help me out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! I finished my midterm with flying colors! Now I only have to wait for the SOLs. You don't want to hear my life story though, do you? So let's get on with it! Oh and btdubbs DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO OR HOO I'm not as good a writer as Rick Riordan. Although feel free to disagree.**

Percy

"And Percy! You look like your father when I was dating him. Such good memories, my darlingss!" The monster said. Percy immediately knew who this was. He pointed Riptide at it and shielded his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be, oh I don't know, destroying the world with your buddies? Aww… Did they stick you down here forever even when they control what goes out?" Annabeth mocked the monster with courage Percy couldn't muster. Even if he destroyed this thing when he was 12, he was scared out of his mind.

"Oh Grandmother Gaea is holding me back for the real action! It'll be so much fun!" Medusa was oblivious to Annabeth's taunting. Her snake hair hissed and snapped at Annabeth. "No my sssnakes! You will have your sssnack soon but not now." She turned to them again. "You have no idea what'ss going on do you dearies?"

"Can we just kill her and move on?" Percy asked Annabeth. He was getting really annoyed with guessing everything.

"Where will the monsters go, Percy? We're already in Tartarus." She said. Annabeth dropped her voice to a whisper. "Maybe we can squeeze some information from her." Percy smiled. His girlfriend was the best.

"Alright, Medusa. Do you happen to know where the Doors of Death are?" Percy asked. Annabeth elbowed him.

"I do! But Grandmother Gaea said not to tell you! But I will. For a price." Medusa licked her lips in anticipation.

"Name it." Percy said without thinking. His ADHD was acting up.

"That's not very good bargaining dear." Medusa shook her head. "I've been speaking to Medea you see. She's been shoved into a hole for failing! Haha. Stupid woman."

"He said name it. So name it." Annabeth said defiantly.

"Oh my! I sense some romance between you two. Before you seemed to hate each other. I love a good romance! Too bad it's in jeopardy." The old witch cackled. "If you want me to tell you, you must get me to Poseidon. I miss him so much and Annabeth dear owes me for her mother. Call upon the gods if you please. There is a temple for Poseidon over there. I built the shrine and that giant son of his, you should remember the son of Gaea and Poseidon, well he was redecorating it. Go on. Go talk it over I won't snoop."

Percy looked at Annabeth. They walked a few feet away from the desk and they whispered to each other.

PERCY: Annabeth we can't do this. My father hates Medusa now that she has snake hair.

ANNBETH: Maybe we can convince someone with magic as strong as my mother's to undo the spell.

PERCY: It could work. But are you sure?

ANNABETH: Not really but we have to.

PERCY: I love you Annabeth.

ANNABETH: The feeling is more than mutual.

Annabeth kissed him. Percy heard the sighs of Medusa as she watched them. The trip will be hard but it's all for the world.

**I've been getting really cheesy guys. I needed more romance. Anyway, I'M MAD AT YOU PEOPLE! You made me think of a monster all by myself! Meanies. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi fans! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I've been working on my chatroom story "PJO and HOO Chatroom (with a bunch of other random characters)". I promised myself I wouldn't update until you guys reviewed but I felt like I was neglecting you guys. Oh and I was checking my traffic stats and any people who read this internationally are awesome! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that my stories are being read worldwide! **

**Percy: You don't own me.**

**Me: So?**

**Percy: ahem cough disclaimer cough cough.**

**Me: Oh. I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**Me: Happy now?**

**Percy: Very.**

Percy Pov

Percy and Annabeth walked down to the shrine. It was the ugliest thing in the world. Medusa built a life-sized statue of Poseidon himself. It would have been breathtaking but there were red and pink lipstick marks all over his face. The seaweed necklace he donned was wilting and emitted a horrible stench. There were wilting flowers all over the floor. Then the giant-son must have brought some skulls down with him because they littered the floor along with the flowers. Percy knelt down in front of the podium and closed his eyes. He felt Annabeth kneel next to him.

_Hey Dad. If you're listening I really need to talk to you._ Percy prayed.

_Yes, Poseidon, we must speak with you. _Annabeth's voice joined his. After a few moments another voice was heard in Percy's head.

_Hello, son. Look at you, you've grown so much. _The voice said. Percy almost cried. A lone tear slipped down his cheek, Annabeth wiped it away and put her hand on his shoulder.

_Have you heard our conversation with Medusa, Lord Poseidon? _Annabeth's voice said.

_Yes, my dear. But you must understand, I never really liked her. I only took her out as a dare from Hades. _HE said.

_Wow. She will be pissed. But we really need your help! If any god or goddess could make her less repulsive, would you like her? _Percy thought.

_It's quite possible. I could beg Aphrodite. _He said.

_That wouldn't be necessary. _Aphrodite's voice rang out.

_Aphrodite! Have you been eavesdropping on my son's conversation with me? _Poseidon yelled at her.

_NO! It's being broadcasted on Hephaestus T.V. and I've been stalking Percy and Annabeth. They are the cutest couple. _Aphrodite squealed.

_Thank you. I know I've chosen perfectly. _Annabeth nodded. Percy looked up at her with loving eyes.

_It's done! _Aphrodite said.

_What's done?_ Percy asked.

_Oh my! She's heavenly. _Poseidon's voice was suddenly dreamy. Percy looked back at Medusa. Her snake hair was gone and she wasn't turning him into stone. Her hair was a golden brown color and her eyes were blue. Her normal black robes were replaced by high heel boots, a short red dress, and stockings. She was beautiful. She squealed happily at her renewed beauty. _My son, I will help you._

Poseidon's image appeared right in front of Medusa. Percy guessed Poseidon didn't want to go to Tartarus. "My dear, Medusa," he said. "I have missed you. Please come with me for dinner and we can chat."

"OF COURSE! I mean… I can ahem clear my schedule to come." She said excitedly. Poseidon's image disappeared after giving Percy a wink. Percy and Annabeth walked over to Medusa.

"Okay. We paid our end of the bargain. Now your turn." Annabeth said. Medusa turned on us with mischief in her eyes. Percy was so used to cowering in front of her that he flinched.

"I'm sorry my dears. But I can't help you." She cackled. Percy turned to Annabeth. Annabeth nodded and they both charged at Medusa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. I feel like I haven't updated in 10 years! I've been working on my other story. I have a HUGE writer's block about this story. After that last cliffy chappy I have no idea where this story is taking me. If this chappy sucks please feel free to tell me! Oh and this chappy is about the other half of the gang going to Greece.**

**Grover: Ahem.**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO WRITING THIS STORY!**

**Grover: I will play my horrible reed piper music at you if you don't write a disclaimer NOW!**

**Me: Sheesh. Someone's in a mood. I DON'T ON PJO OR HOO!**

Jason

Ever since Annabeth and Percy fell down Tartarus, Jason has been crushed with guilt. He could have flown down there in the nick of time but they had to save the statue. But now here they were; sitting on the Argo ll, Nico giving Leo directions, Hazel and Frank standing nearby in case Nico needs to black out, Jason with his head in his hands and Piper sitting next to him in his cabin.

"Jason, everything here happens for a reason. Annabeth and Percy are strong people. When they're together, you know even death can't stand in their way. If Percy and Annabeth weren't supposed to go-down there, the gods would've helped." Piper told him. He could tell she was pushing a little charmspeak into her words and he loved her for trying to make him feel better.

He lifted his head from his hands and looked at her. Piper gave Jason a hug. "The gods might not have helped them, Piper. They-they can be cruel enough to sacrifice their own children for their own safety." Jason told her. He knew that for a fact.

"No Jason. The gods are kind immortals. I know that right now, they're doing everything they can to help Percy and Annabeth." She leaned in and gave Jason a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and stayed in that position until Hazel and Frank came in.

"Hey guys. Sam- Leo said that-"Hazel stood at the doorway with Frank, her eyes wide. "Are we interrupting something?"

Jason noticed them and pulled away from Piper. He quickly wiped at his eyes for any leftover tears. A roman should never show weakness. "No. We were just um… what did Leo say?" Jason stuttered to say.

"He-he uh said that um that- " Hazel started to say.

Frank saw her trouble with forming words so he put his hand on hers and said, "Leo said he wants everyone in the mess hall for a meeting."

"We'll be right there." Piper said confidently. Jason was happy he had a girlfriend who could stay strong in hard times. As soon as Hazel and Frank left, hand in hand, Jason planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go." He said. They stood up and briskly walked hand in hand to the mess hall.

Leo

Before he called everyone to the mess hall, he strapped down Mrs. Heavy-weight (Athena statue) a little more to keep her secure. As everyone filed in, he stood up from his chair and plastered his crazy grin on his face.

"Before I tell you what I'm- going to tell you, I'd like to report that we are right on schedule." Leo said. "I wanted to tell you guys that Festus heard something, through the sea."

"What?" Nico asked. His color had returned and his voice was sounding more his age than a weird wheezy man's.

"Festus said the water spoke to him. The voice was deep and godly. He said 'Annabeth and Percy are okay.'" Leo said. Festus heard this and sounded the alarm immediately. Hazel let out a deep breath. Leo grinned at her relief. She was cute when she sighed. Piper looked at Jason pointedly and he grinned and hugged her. Nico was so happy he jumped off the wall.

"Thank the gods." Piper said. Jason laughed. Leo could tell they were getting closer. They even had inside jokes without letting him in on them. Leo sighed. He was hoping for a girlfriend on this trip but like always he was the odd one out. He doesn't mind though. Years of this made him assimilate. Hazel looked at him and smiled.

**I know. Suckish right? I'm wondering if I should continue this. I feel like no one's reading this. Please review or PM me if you want me to continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I think I might continue this but I didn't get too much love. All of you, please thank Irishdanceringrulz1776, her great review was enough to persuade me to finish this. Check out her review:**

"**Please do continue! I really like this... I, like you, read Mark of Athena and wanted the next book to come out right away... But I was too lazy (and busy with school) to write what happens, so this is really cool! This actual all makes sense, and fits with everything right up to this point!"**

**See? That's the love I want from all of you! So review you're tiny little butts off. Review MY story. Not some random SpongeBob/Sandy fanfiction. I hate those, it's stupid! SHE'S A SQUIRREL! SQUIRRELS DON'T BELONG WITH STUPID SPONGES. Sorry for the rant. Now on with the story!**

**Leo: Hi, world! I'm on my way to save y'all now!**

**ME: *rolls eyes* What do you want, Leo?**

**Leo: Sniff, no one loves me.**

**ME: JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Leo: Fine. Sheesh, pushy. THAT AUTHOR DOESN'T OWN US! MY BFF/ CREATOR, RICK RIORDAN DOES!**

**ME: or does he?**

**Leo: AAAAAAGH!**

Annabeth

Annabeth charged at Medusa with no weapon. She wasn't used to doing anything rash so she caught herself by surprise. In her surprise, her charging wavered. Medusa took this as a chance to run but in her new fashionable shoes, she couldn't. Annabeth shoved Medusa to the ground. She couldn't kill this thing and it would be a waste of energy to try. Percy stood behind her, in case any help was needed.

"Medusa, we paid our end of the bargain, now you will too!" Annabeth yelled. The witch cackled.

"Ah, but was it binding? No. So I don't _have _to tell you." She smirked. Annabeth glared at her. Annabeth was so stupid. She couldn't even remember to make an important bargain binding.

"But you're forgetting something. I can easily contact the one who gave you this beauty."

"You lie!"

"Do I?"

Annabeth closed her eyes and concentrated on one name. Though this goddess was a brat and was an airhead, Annabeth knew that she would come to her aid. _Aphrodite, Aphrodite, Aphrodite…_

"Annabeth! What are you summoning me for?! I was in the middle of my pedi!" Aphrodite pouted and wiggled her perfect piggies in front of the image.

"I'm so very sorry, Lady Aphrodite, but Medusa here says she no longer wants her beauty." Annabeth told the shimmering image.

"NO, NO I WANT IT!" Medusa squirmed but Annabeth held her ground.

"Such a shame, I turned that ugly witch into a beauty and she no longer wants it. Fine, I'll happily take it away and give it to someone who deserves it." Aphrodite showed no signs of hearing what Medusa screamed. Aphrodite winked at Annabeth and made a big show of waving her hands in a 'magic-like' fashion (as she called it later).

"WAIT, WAIT I-I'LL TELL YOU!" Medusa screamed. Annabeth suddenly heard something bellow in pain and saw it was a giant. It must have been interfering with Annabeth's flawless negotiation so Percy must have taken care of it.

"Tell me, then," Annabeth demanded.

"Mother Gaea told me only this,

_You must venture to the land of black_

_Obey the one lord of stacks_

_The only thing that will bring your success_

_Is the one and only bane_

_Of your pain"_

"Sounds like you've got another prophecy on your hands. Well, I've got to run, my sweets! It's time for a second layer!" Aphrodite waved like, '_Toodloo!' _and left.

"Oh great, that's exactly what we need." Percy rolled his eyes. His eyes told a story of sarcasm. "You're free to go, Medusa." Annabeth released her. She ran away.

"Percy, we don't have enough time to go through another prophecy." Annabeth told him.

"I know that, Annabeth but what are we going to do? Hey, you know how we were able to contact the gods? What if we can-"

"Do the same for our friends? Percy you're a genius!"

"Don't get that a lot." Annabeth kissed him.

"Enough with the witty remarks. We have friends to contact."

**Sorry it's so short. I've got tons of writer's block but I keep writing this. Just for you guys! You owe me. -_-**


	10. Chapter 10 THE BIG 10!

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been PMing and writing other stories but now it's Spring Break so I've got tons of time to write for you guys! To tell y'all the truth, this chapter was kind of hard to write. How will Annabeth and Percy contact their friends from the dreaded Tartarus? If you guys could give me any ideas I would really appreciate it. I really need some help. Anyway, here's the next chapter! THE 10****TH**** CHAPTER! I'M SO ACCOMPLISHED! Please enjoy!**

Percy

"So, um, how are we going to do this?" Annabeth asked him. They were standing in front of the Poseidon-Neptune whoever statue. Percy didn't know exactly why.

"Why are you asking me? You're the daughter of the Wisdom goddess. I'm Seaweed Brain, remember?" Percy reasoned.

"Well, yeah, but-I but-you… You were the one who had the idea!"

"You're the one who managed to summon Aphrodite." Percy was so proud of himself. He didn't usually think of retorts so fast. But it wasn't like he was making this up. Annabeth exhaled in defeat.

"Fine. What do you want me to do though?" Annabeth was starting to whine. Percy knew she never liked not knowing what to do. He surprised himself by knowing.

"Just do what you did earlier I guess. Except, do it with someone on the Argo." Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes. "Wait! You have to tell me what you did! I need to help! I _was _the one with the plan after all." Annabeth's eyes flashed a darker gray. He knew he was annoying her.

"There's no time for games, Percy. Anyway, just close your eyes think of the person. I don't know if it'll work though because gods can poof up anywhere."

"What if we send an Iris message at the same time?" Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"I'm getting really tired of saying this but you're a genius!" He kissed her soft cheek lightly. "One problem though, there's no water here. I finished my water bottle and you didn't really pack for this trip."

"Um, hello? Son of the Sea God here?" Annabeth's face showed a classic _oh duh_. It was so clear that a speech bubble could have been hovering over her.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Percy. I guess I'm just out of it right now." Annabeth looked so miserable, Percy didn't want to use that taunting joke he had just thought of.

"It's okay. You're my Wise Girl either way. But we're wasting time. Let's just contact our friends and grab some help." Percy fixed his determined look. Annabeth looked at him gratefully before making her gray eyes disappear under her eyelids. Percy closed his own green ones. He tried summoning some water. He was relieved when he felt the familiar tug in his gut. He randomly tossed out the last drachma he had.

He didn't know which friend to contact so he chanted all of their names and pictured all of their faces. Seeing that made Percy yearn for a better life. Where they could all just be friends, settle down, and be a family. He wanted to forget these stupid quests. _Keep your eyes on the prize, Percy._ He told himself. _Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank. Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank._ _Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank._ _Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank. Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel, Frank…_

"Percy. We've been sitting here for hours. It's… it's not working." Percy could tell Annabeth was holding back a sob. He wasn't going to give up. "Percy, come on. We-we can't waste time-," Annabeth gasped. Percy opened his eyes to see a blast of light. He immediately shut his eyes again to keep from being blinded. The light died down and he revealed his eyes again.

"Percy, Annabeth! You're okay!" Piper's voice filled Percy's ears, making him unconsciously sob.

"We are, Piper. Where's everyone else?" Percy wanted to see every one of his friends before he had to go die. Piper's happy smile dropped, leaving a very serious, deadly looking girl.

"Something has gone terribly wrong, guys. We've had excessive monster attacks but these monsters are huge and old according to Hazel. The ship is so badly damaged, that we almost drowned numerous times. I don't think the ship will make it to Greece."

"That's horrible but where're they?" Annabeth looked panicked. Percy was at the brink of panic too.

"They-well they are tending to wounds. Jason's got a broken leg, Leo's conked out, Hazel been at Nico's side the whole time, Hedge is doing a horrible job at steering, and Frank's arm is covered in so many cuts and bruises that he can barely move." Piper said miserably. Percy felt a pang every time Piper listed his friends' injuries. Annabeth had tears running down her face.

"And you?" Annabeth asked. Piper frowned and pointed to her right leg. It had a cast on it and her crutches were leaning against the wall of her cabin. "Oh, Piper."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't hurt that much. So, you guys want to see the others? I'll try to bring them over."

"No! No, it's fine. Let them rest. We just wanted to tell you guys that we're safe and we'll make it out. And if we don't…" Percy choked on his words. "Well, if we don't, then don't let Gaia take over." By the time Percy finished his sentence, his own tears rolled down his face.

"Don't say that!" a new voice joined their conversation. A blond figure joined Piper in the message. Jason. "You guys will come back." Percy was so glad. He loved his friends.

"Thanks, Jason. But it's terrible here." Percy told him. "No one should every have to come here. I don't even think monsters deserve to live here." Jason's surprised face was really funny but Percy was under too much stress to laugh.

"Yeah, well, Gaia is definitely agreeing with you. Too many monsters." Jason told him gravely.

"I've heard. Piper told me everything. How are you?"

"I'm fine I guess. We haven't really had time to rest and-" the image tilted. "I guess Hedge is having a hard time controlling the ship. It's pretty bad here but not as bad as you've got. Behind you." Jason said calmly. Percy whirled around and hit a hungry giant on the head. Percy was glad Jason didn't panic about it. He trusted in Percy.

"Thanks. We better get going. We'll see you at the Doors of Death. And… and tell everyone it's going to be all right." Annabeth wiped the tears off her face as she told them. This got Piper to burst crying which got Annabeth going again which got Jason and Percy to shed manly tears. **(I had to say that. It's so funny! It's an inside joke I have with a guyfriend. :P)**

"Bye, guys. Stay safe." Jason said before swiping at the image. Percy hugged Annabeth as she sobbed into his shoulder. Life sucked.

"Okay, we have to go now. We're on a deadline." Annabeth wiped at her eyes and stood up straight.

"I hate deadlines. My old prophecy was easier than this." Percy grumbled.

**Yeah, I'm not satisfied with this. Whatever. **

**CHECK OUT THE LINK TO MY PERCABETH QUIZ ON MY PROFILE! I hope to write to you all soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I'm almost positive that no one is reading this and I don't really feel like finishing it so I'm stopping this story. And I have so many other stories to finish I swear I'm drowning. SO I BID YOU GOOD BYE AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU CAN.**


End file.
